


Clarifying Kisses

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: After like an agonizing night of the two of them flirting and Geralt finally just tells them that they link the other to get the awkward pining out of the way cuz they're both so eager
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Clarifying Kisses

All things considered, Geralt considered himself a patient man. He’d worked extra hard at it after he finally earned Jaskier’s trust back, not wanting to hurt his friend more than he had in the past. He’d even found that there were rewards for his patience. Rewards like you, an asset to their small party. You were a competent fighter and Jaskier felt protective of you which meant he had grown just a bit less impulsive while out on their journeys. Yes, you were absolutely an asset, but you were absolutely going to be the death of him if you and Jaskier didn’t end this ridiculous standoff you were having. At least that’s what he assumed the reason must be for your constant flirting without any follow-up. He tried not to involve himself in other people’s lives but if he had to sit through one more tense meal he didn’t know what he was going to do.

The two of you were in rare form this night. Between Jaskier’s bawdy song about a Y/H/C and Y/E/C succubus and your increasingly unsubtle excuses to brush against any part of Jaskier you could press your body to, Geralt was ready to throw you both in a room and tell you to sort it out. And that gave him a pretty good idea.

“Sort it out,” he growled as he brusquely shoved you both into the room. He’d seized each of you by the arms and marched you back to the room he’d requested, a room he would not be sleeping in this night but he’d take a night under the stars over a day filled with more pining.

“Geralt what are you talking about?” Jaskier asked, and the bard had the nerve to look confused. You had the sense to flush red and avoid either of their eyes.

“You want each other so bloody badly do something about it,” Geralt grunted and then slammed the door behind him, already patting himself on the back for a job well done.

You and Jaskier stared at the door as Geralt’s footsteps faded in the distance and then you finally looked at each other, breaking into laughter.

“He’s ridiculous,” you said as though it were the greatest joke in the world though your heart was pounding so loud you felt certain Jaskier could hear it from his side of the room.

“Totally clueless,” Jaskier scoffed, “You know he keeps insisting that he doesn’t like to get involved in people’s lives yet that’s all he ever does. But this time, well, I mean, what?”

“Right?” you chortle, a little too loudly, “I mean if we wanted to do something we’d just do it, right?”

“I mean there wouldn’t be any reason for us not to!” Jaskier replied, tapping his fingers against a trouser leg.

“Exactly! We’re both adults if we wanted to have at each other we’d just, well, have at!”

The two of you laugh a bit more, ending in amused sighs.

And then he’s on you.

You can’t tell who crossed the room first or fastest but you’re a tangle of limbs in seconds, teeth clashing as you pull each other into a kiss that is as vicious as it is amorous. As your hands scramble to touch every part of each other’s bodies you can grasp you tongue dances, mingling and exploring the warm wetness of his mouth. You trace the ridges and curves of his teeth, learning the shape of his mouth as his tongue wends its way around yours. He pulls your head in closer, body closer though there is no space left between you, until you are sharing the same breath. You pull apart in a gasp, bodies fighting for air but his hands stay tangled in your hair, your arms wrapped tight around his neck. Jaskier’s eyes, the color of the ocean and stormy with desire, caresses your face much tenderly than the rest of him, taking in your puffy lips and red face and disheveled hair and compares it to how he imagined you’d look in this moment when he finally released the months of longing he’s felt for you. No fantasy can compare with how perfect you are in this moment and he knows he will remember it for the rest of his life.

The next morning Geralt is first to breakfast, unsurprised by your absence and grateful for the peace.

“And Roach thought it was a bad idea,” he muttered smugly to himself.

“Good morning Geralt!” your voice sang as you and Jaskier appeared, his arm around your waist. Geralt notes the little swat he gives your ass before the two of you take your seats in front of him and a sense of foreboding begins to cloud his previously happy mood.

“Geralt have you ever seen a morning as beautiful as this one,” Jaskier sighs, “Not even the most gifted artist could craft one finer, not even if the gods imbued their brushes with a color heretofore unknown to man, reflecting every desire and hope felt through the eons of human existence.”

You were usually the first to tease Jaskier when he waxed so egregiously poetic but this morning you just watched him talk, your eyes dancing admiringly around his jaw and neck.

“I take it you two… sorted it out,” Geralt said. You and Jaskier entwine your hands on the table and look at each other with saccharine delight and he feels the eggs in his stomach churn.

“Right,” Geralt says, your answers lost in the sound his chair scraping as he rises and leaves the tavern to pay Roach her fairly won bushel of carrots.


End file.
